Road to Recovery
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Wheeljack, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl have all ben saved but only four of them are sure to survive. Prowl might not live. What happens between him and his supposed soon-to-be bondmate? Will he make it? Transformers: The Movie universe. ProwlXOC
1. Beating Spark

**This idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to do it. I hope you guys like it. :-)**

* * *

**Minor Editing: Grammar and word choice**

* * *

They had managed to save most of them. The rest were in the matrix before medics could even get to them. Wheeljack, Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide were all in the med bay but only four of them were sure to heal fully. Ratchet and Ironhide would be back on duty within a week. Primus did most of the work in terms of fixing Optimus, so he would be back at his desk also in about a week or two . Wheeljack's damage was a bit more severe so the inventor wouldn't be back to blowing himself up for about another two weeks. Thankfully, the four of them would make a full recovery. Prowl on the other hand wasn't doing very well. The medics weren't even sure that he would live through the night. The shot to his mid-section hit his fuel tanks and they exploded inside of him. Then the energon that exploded out of his fuel tanks contacted some internal circuits and wiring and cause them to short out, resulting in yet another explosion and a fire inside of him. It had been messy but the medics managed to fix him. Now it was up to his internal repair systems to do the rest.

* * *

Stellaris was pacing up and down the hall by Prowl's med bay room. First Aid and Hoist had just gone in to check on him and she was anxiously waiting for information. She wasn't Prowl's bondmate yet but he had proposed two months ago. They would have bonded soon after but the humans wanted them to have a traditional, human marriage ceremony since they were the first Autobot couple bonding since their arrival to Earth. They had both agreed because Earth was their new home and they wanted to embrace it's culture. Now she wished that she had refused to wait to bond with Prowl so she could do something. She hated being so useless and just standing back and watching as the medics frantically tried to stabilize him. Most of all, she hated seeing that strained expression on his face when he finally woke up from the fourteen hour surgery. She wanted more than anything to send him a pulse of love and reassurance to Prowl to help ease the pain.

Finally, after what felt like a millennia to Stellaris, First Aid and Hoist came out of Prowl's room.

"How is he?" Stellaris asked them.

It was First Aid that answered. "He's stable, but like we said before, it's up to him now."

She just nodded.

" He's awake. You can see him now." Hoist said.

She gave them a sad smile as a thank you.

The two medics walked down the hall to check their other patients. Stellaris took a deep intake to prepare herself for what she might see when she walked in the room. Once she felt ready, she opened the door and stepped in but she only got half way through the door because she was paralyzed in shock at what she saw. Prowl was lying deathly still on the berth with his optics offline. The only indications that he was still alive was that the spark monitor he was hooked up to was still beeping, and that there were no medics swarming around him trying to get his spark beating again. He was connected to an IV and there was a thermo blanket draped over him up to his waist. Once she had calmed down enough, she walked the rest of the way in. Her initial shock turned into spark wrenching sorrow. The sound of the door closing woke Prowl and he slowly onlined his optics. They were dimmer than usual but that was to be expected. Once his optics were fully online, he turned his head towards the door and when he saw Stellaris, he gave her the same small smile he gave everyone else. The only difference was that his optics were full of sadness and hopelessness. After one look at him, Stellaris knew that he didn't expect to see the morning sun. She walked over to the side of his berth and she gave him the same sad smile that she had given First Aid and Hoist.

"Stella" he said to her. His voice was raspy and tired.

She smiled at the nickname he had given her so many months ago."I'm here" she assured him.

"Come lay down with me?" he asked her.

"Of course" she said.

She climbed onto the berth with him and laid on her side, snuggling deeper into his.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked.

Just by the way he said that, Stellaris knew that he was giving up on any hopes of living. He wasn't trying to stay alive.

"We don't know,…" she told him. "…but you need to fight to survive. You can't give up on life. We all need you. Optimus, Jazz, Bluestreak, the entire ark crew, they all need you. I need you. You need to fight to survive. If not for yourself than for me, for all of us. We need you Prowl. Please, fight to be with us."

All he could manage to do was nod. He was amazed that she knew he wasn't trying, but then again, it wasn't so surprising that she could tell. She knew everything about him.

Then she propped herself up on her elbow and use her hand from her other arm to gently cup his face. She then offlined her optics and gave him a soft kiss. He offlined his optics as well and tried to reciprocate the kiss but couldn't do much because of his weakened state.

She slowly pulled back and told him " I love you so much and can't imagine life without you. Please fight for your life. Fight for me. Fight for us."

"I will" he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" he told her.

"Good" she said before giving him another kiss. "Now get some rest, you'll heal faster."

"Will you stay?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him. She laid back down and carefully placed her hand on his chest, over his spark chamber. She knew that he was connected to a spark monitor but she needed know for herself that he was alive. She needed to feel his spark pulsing and since they didn't have a bond yet, this was the best she could do.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. This might be a one-shot or I could do more. It's up to you guys. Review and tell me what you think about the story and whether I should do more or not. Please Review! :-)**


	2. Talking

**Hello and sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of anything to write about. Any way, enjoy! :-)  
****  
Warning: Implied smut. Only implied!**

**I can't believe that I have forgotten this part for so long!  
Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro, I do not own it, I only own Stellaris. No copyright violations intended. **

* * *

Stellaris woke up the next morning, still next to Prowl. She placed her hand over his spark chamber, for it had slipped off at some point during the night, and let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding when she felt his spark beating in his chest. She checked the monitors to make sure that he was still stable and sighed in relief that he was. Prowl groaned as he began waking up and Stellaris turned once again the face him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better" he said, smiling at her.

"That's good."

"Yeah"

"The crew will be glad."

"I suppose."

"You're not going back to work anytime soon."

"I understand"

"You're still going to try to anyway, aren't you?"

"You know me so well?"

"Ah, Prowl, you're alive." First Aid interrupted. " I mean awake! You are awake, that is what you are." He corrected nervously.

"Yes, First Aid, I am 'awake' and feeling better as well." Prowl said.

"That is good to hear. Fortunately, you will make a full recovery and you can return to light active duty in three weeks time." First Aid replied.

"Thank you, but may I ask, when will I be released to my quarters?" Prowl asked.

"You have already been cleared so if you're feeling up to it, you can leave now." First Aid answered.

"I believe I will, thank you again." Prowl said. With some help from Stellaris, he was able to stand, but only with her supporting him. Together they walked over to the other side to the room where Stellaris helped Prowl into a makeshift Cybertronian sized wheelchair. She began to wheel him out of the med bay room and towards their own shared quarters when First Aid came over and whispered to Stellaris "He's still recovering so take it easy on him, alright?"

"Aid, I'm not going to yell at him, I'm not mad." She whispered back, trying to sound as jokingly innocent as possible.

"That's not what I mean. You know exactly what I mean." First Aid said to her, seeing right through her 'act'.

"I know what you mean Aid, trust me, we'll be fine. No interfacing, I promise." She told him. With that, she pushed the wheelchair out into the hallway. As she and Prowl made their way to their quarters they where greeted by many bots. Jazz was by far the most ecstatic and Bumblebee was a close second. Both were telling Prowl how great it was that he was alright and how scared everyone had been.

* * *

After the long walk from the med bay, the two had finally reached the door to their room. Stellaris entered the security code, closed the door, and wheeled Prowl inside. Once in their quarters, Stellaris helped Prowl into their bed and took a seat in a chair next to him. For a moment the two just sat there, or layed there in Prowl's case, without even speaking. The moment was both silent and extremely awkward. The awkward silence was broken by Stellaris when she said "We can't wait any longer Prowl."

"I know." Prowl said.

"I say as soon as your fully healed, we bond. What do you say?" She asked him.

"I agree, but I have to admit, I do like the idea of having a human wedding ceremony and I know that you do as well, but from what I've heard, those events take a lot of planning and preparation." He told her.

"We have at least three weeks, we can do it." She insisted.

"Alright" he said.

"You scared the scrap out of me you know." She said.

"I apologize" he told her.

"No, First Aid warned me so I'll have to go easy on you, but I think that you need a bit of _punishment_." She said.

"Then do what you think is necessary." He said, understanding what she was letting onto. After he said that Stellaris got up out of her chair, walked over to the front of the room, and locked the door.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Remember, writers block is the leading cause of death among stories followed by lack of time. Unfortunately, we are not able to do anything about the second one. However, there is only one known cure for writer's block, reviews. Every review makes a difference so review for a cure people, review for a cure. Hopefully, with enough reviews from people who care, people like you, we can put a stop to writers block. Thank you and please show your support.**

**This information is purely comical and is not true. Writers block is not a disease and the statistics are from a inconsistently reliable source, aka, my head. Though reviews are appreciated. :-)**


End file.
